


Echoes {Remus Lupin}

by Dewsparkle



Category: Harry Potter (Marauders Era), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Identity Reveal, Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Marauders' Era, Relationship Build, Squib, Wordless Magic, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewsparkle/pseuds/Dewsparkle
Summary: If there was anything that young Melody Elpis Amity Jones missed most, it was letting her mother and father hear her say that she loved them.Dea and Charlie Jones were still alive and well, but for some, the same could not be said for Melody.When Melody was three years old, she lost her ability to speak. Doctors could never explain why it happened, but it was speculated that her vocal cords never developed properly, as she had always had trouble making sounds. Years pass, life goes on and Melody is happy despite her situation.Then on the day of her eleventh birthday, she receives a letter with an odd red wax seal and green writing. She was a witch, and she was not about to let her inability to speak stop her.





	1. Chapter 1

Melody Jones was a bright child. She went to school everyday, got good grades and came home with a smile on her face. She didn't have any friends, but that was okay with her. She preferred the company of her pets and her parents to others. At ten and three quarters, as she would insist to her parents, she was more than happy.

Her mother, Dea Jones, was what the wizarding world knew as a Squib, not that Melody or her husband, Charlie knew. She left to the muggle world at eighteen since her family had been shamed by her lack of magic and ignored her. They were very big on the pureblood ways. She had been upset of course, but then she found love and a family. She trained to be a special needs carer for children and she was excellent at her job. Melody's father, Charlie Jones worked the nine to five as a policeman for the local police department and was on his way to becoming Chief after his many years of service.

With but a day left until her eleventh birthday, Melody was beyond excited. She walked quickly up the cobbled pathway to her house and opened the front door. She searched around in the living room and kitchen for her mother, who should be home judging by the car in the driveway, but couldn't see her. Instead of running around the home looking for her parent, the redhead pulled a small whistle from her pocket and blew into it sharply. A few seconds later, an answering whistle sounded from the back garden.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Dea asked with a smile as Melody shut the back sliding door.

" _It was alright._ " She signed back, then continued with a frown. " _Jacob stole my book again... this time he ripped up all the pages 'cause_ _I_ _didn't_ _tell him not to... even though_ _I_ _did._ "

Her mother sighed sadly, pulling off her gardening gloves and tucking a loose strand of her short brown hair being her ear. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, we'll get you another book." Dea pulled her daughter into a hug, making sure to give Melody a firm squeeze, which she happily returned.

Melody pulled back with a grin. " _Early_ _birthday_ _present?_ "

Her mother laughed, shaking her head. "Cheeky. Yes, go change out of your uniform and I'll meet you in ten, 'Kay sweetie?"

Melody nodded with a large smile and ran back inside, not hearing her mother's calls not to run. Dea shook her head with a fond chuckle. "Oh Mel, what am I going to do with you?" 


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of Melody's birthday dawned and she was up extra early to celebrate her big day. Her mother always said turning eleven was a very important time in your life, so Melody had been very much looking forward to it.

She quietly walked downstairs into the living room. She came to a stop in front of the large-ish stack of presents on the wooden coffee table. She smiled widely at the colourful wrapping and left to make herself some cereal, careful not to fully look in the fridge where she knew her cake was waiting to be devoured.

After finishing her small meal and rinsing her bowl, Melody made her way into her parents room. Opening the door slowly so it wouldn't creak, she snuck inside. With a mischievous grin she took a running jump and leapt on top of them, startling them both awake. In fact, she startled them so much that her father fell onto the floor, clutching racing heart. Melody burst into silent laughter and Dea joined in loudly.

"What a wonderful family I have. Here I lie dying from a heart attack and my babies laugh at me."

Still grinning, she signed to her father. " _Sorry, dad."_

Charlie waved her off and pulled himself off the floor. He then proceeded to scoop Melody into his arms and sling her upside down over his shoulder. She squirmed as he tickled her sides lightly.

"Come on short stuff, let's open up your presents!" He began to walk out of the room before he stopped. Pulling his daughter off his shoulder, he held her in the air with his arms outstretched, his blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Did you open them already?" He asked, to which Melody shook her head. "Peek at your cake?"

" _I have a cake_?" She responded in mock surprise. She was rewarded with more tickles and being thrown back over his shoulder.

The small family spent the rest of the morning opening Melody's gifts. She loved every minute of it. Her Poppy, on her dad's side, jokingly gave her a small whiteboard and marker that she could carry in her pocket. She laughed silently and tucked it away for later use. She got books and clothes as well as an assortment of various small gifts and trinkets. She made sure to thank her parents and write letters to her other family members that had sent her something.

At lunch time, her cake was brought out. It was decorated to look like a starry night sky, and Melody loved it. The three Jones' were just finishing their pieces of cake when something tapped against the window. Curious, Melody got up to investigate only to stop dead when she saw a brown screech owl sitting on the windowsill with a letter in its beak.

Slowly, the redhead approached the window, green eyes watching the owl carefully. Her dog, Badin, came out from the kitchen and sat at her heels, cocking his white head sideways at the large bird curiously.

Melody carefully slid the window open and allowed the bird to hop inside. It shook out its feathers and extended the letter towards her. She took it gingerly and looked down at it. It was a small white envelope made from odd paper with a red wax seal, her name written in neat script on the front in green ink. She saw the crest, but didn't understand the words underneath it. Breaking the seal, she opened the letter, pulling out three folded sheets of paper and a train ticket.

Unfolding the first paper, she read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**   
**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Ms. Jones,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**   
**Deputy Headmistress**

She read through the letter twice, her frown deepening as she did. It didn't make sense. The contents reminding her of the stories that her mother had told her before she fell asleep as a young child. She made her way back towards the kitchen to ask her parents about it.

" _What's_ _this?_ " She signed to them as she sat back down at the kitchen bench. Her father frowned at the letter in confusion but her mother froze in shock.

"No... oh Merlin! How- I don't understand!" Dea quickly took up the papers, ignoring the confused looks she was receiving. She read through all three letters, the third being one saying to send the owl back with a letter if assistance was required to explain the Wizarding World to her husband and daughter.

"Oh goodness." Dea sighed. She got up from the table and quickly wrote a letter asking for help as soon as possible. On her way past, she grabbed a glass of water for the owl to drink, thanking it for its time and giving it the letter.

"Alright. We need to have a talk. This is going to be a long day..."


	3. Chapter 3

Attempting to explain the Wizarding World's existence went about as well as you could expect when Dea had no way of proving what she claimed to be true without taking the family into Diagon Ally. Charlie was confused and skeptical, as he was having trouble understanding the whole concept of magic. Melody, while still confused, was more accepting of what she was being told.

They sat in the living room in the late afternoon, her mother having given up trying to explain for now. Melody was about to excuse herself when a sharp cracking sound was heard, startling the small family. A short set of knocking followed a second later.

Dea sighed in relief and got up to answer the door. Melody peered around at the front door, watching as her mother invited an oddly dressed lady with a tight bun and glasses sitting on her nose, very much giving her the look of an old librarian despite her strange attire.

"Miss Jones I presume?" The odd lady asked, looking her over.

"Yes, Dea Jones. My husband Charlie is just in the other room."

"Ah yes. Well my name is Professor McGonagall." The lady- McGonagall said, walking into the living room. McGonagalls' eyes quickly scanned the room, stopping once she spotted Melody.

"McGonagall? You must have taught my sisters." Dea continued, walking back over to where her husband sat on the couch, eyeing McGonagall. When she turned a questioning look towards Dea, she explained. "Bellatrix and Andromeda?"

"Ah, yes. I remember them, I hadn't realised there was another sibling. Now, shall we begin?"

The next hour was spent explaining the basic workings of the Wizarding world, demonstrating simple spells and charms and the basic history of Hogwarts and what subjects were taught at the school. Melody sat and listened in awe. Some of what was said wasn't new to her, as it was featured in the stories her mother had told her, but it was one thing to hear about magic, and another to see someone actually do it.

It was once McGonagall had stopped her explanation and her dad had asked all his questions did she realise that the woman was looking at her expectantly. She looked up and frowned in confusion, silently asking her to repeat what she'd said.

"Did you have any questions?"McGonagall repeated patiently. Melody thought for a moment and took a deep breath, lifting her hands and looking towards her mother.

" _Will I need to speak?_ " She asked, noticing McGonagall's eyebrows rise to her hairline.

Dea nodded and turned to the Professor. "She wants to know if she'll be able to do magic without speaking."

"Oh, well it is possible, but it's hard and you'll have to be dedicated. Is she... What are the circumstances of...?"

It was Charlie who spoke up. "We're not sure. She had trouble speaking and making sounds when she was younger, but she could do it, then after she turned three she just stopped. Couldn't make a sound and the doctors could never tell us why. I mean, she can whistle, but that's about it."

McGonagall frowned. "I'm sure I could ask our healer to look her over if you'd like, but if it's been this long I'm not sure even magic would be able to fix that. I'm sorry."

" _It's okay Miss, I don't mind._ " She signed back with her mother translating for her. " _Will it be a problem? The signing?_ "

The old lady thought for a moment. "No, it shouldn't be an issue. I'm sure our teachers, if they don't already know, will easily be able to learn. I must warn you though, wordless magic is very hard to learn and you will more than likely find yourself lagging behind your classmates. I don't wish you to be dscouraged by this, I'm sure that i you apply yourself to your studies you will find yourself performing magic just like any other witch."

And so it was settled. Melody would be attending Hogwarts in just over a month. Once the older witch had left, their day continued much as it had been. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing games, had spinich and feta pie for dinner, then spent the rest of the night watching their new television.

~~~

On August twenty-second mother and daughter drove out to London, as Charlie was called into work and couldn't come, so they could visit Diagon Alley where they would pick up Melody's school supplies.

The alley was busy and crowded. They had managed to get her potions equiptment, scales, telescope and her uniform before they got separated on the way to Flourish and Blotts. 

Melody looked around frantically in search of her parent, but couldn't see her anywhere. Getting anxious, the redhead turned around again trying to fight tears. She couldn't even see the sign for the bookstore and make her way over there.

Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground when a boy tripped over his own feet and into her. A breath of air was forced from her lungs and she sat for a moment, dazed.

Movement caught her eye and she saw the boy stitting up and looking at her with wide eyes.

"I- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- are you alright?" He babbled, shifting forwards to help her up, an offer which she accepted, still staring at him. The boy was short and skinny, a mop of light brown hair and hazel eyes. She noticed breifly that he had three odd scars on his face, but was soon occupied with trying to get the boy to stop speaking. When she finally did, he looked as though he thought she was going to hit him.

Melody raised a finger in the universal sign to wait while she quickly pulled out her writing board and uncapped the pen and wrote a quick message.

" _It's alright, not mad._ " She smiled at him after he'd read the note. The boy frowned minutely in confusion. Knowing instantly what was wrong, she wiped away the previous words and wrote something else.

" _I'm mute._ " He looked back at her, a slightly surprised look on his face. 

"Oh, sorry." She shrugged and wrote again, glad that the crowd wasn't as packed as it was a minute before.

" _What's your name? I'm Melody._ "

"Oh, uh, Remus. Remus Lupin." Melody nodded.

" _Nice to meet you. Could you help me find the book shop? I got lost._ "

"Uh, yeah. I was just coming back from there myself. My dad's gone to pick up my robes. I'll show you where the books you need are." He hesitantly held out his hand and Melody took it, letting the slightly taller boy lead her away.

Upon arriving at Flourish and Blotts, Melody was instantly pulled into the arms of her mother.

"Mel! Oh, I was so worried! Thank goodness you're alright- oh. Who's this?" Dea started, noticing Remus standing just off to the side looking a bit awkward.

" _That's Remus, he helped me._ " She signed, watching as Remus looked at her hands in interest. " _He said he'd show me where my books are._ "

"Remus? Well thank you, Remus." he beckoned the boy over and held out her hand, which he took after a long moments hesitaton. "I'm Dea Jones, but just call me Dea. My husband is Charlie, but he had to run into work. Something about a stolen car." Dea waved her hands dismissively.

"Are you both Muggles?" Remus asked hesitantly, obviously not wanting to offend anyone. Dea just smiled warmly at him and ushered both children into the mostly empty book store.

"No, Charlie's Muggle, but I'm a Squib. Not really sure what that makes my little Mel, but I'd guess she'd be classed as Muggleborn. Non-magical parents and all. What about you? Got a Muggle parent?"

"Just my mum. My dad works at the Ministry." He informed them as he pointed out the books on the supplies list. 

" _That sounds cool!_ " Melody signed excitedly. She paused, looking to her mother. " _Do you think they sell books on wordless magic and sign language?_ "

"I don't know, lets ask." And they did. They managed to purchase a few basic texts on the subject and one that taught sign language. They were just leaving the shop when a slightly tubby man came rushing towards them.

"Remus! What took you so long?" Then he glanced at the other two people present, lowering his voice to an almost whisper. "And who are these people?" The man almost hissed, eyes darting towards the mother and daughter.

"I was just helping them, dad. I accidently bumped into Melody and showed her where the shop was. Her mum's a squib and her dad's a police man, they just needed some help finding school books. I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

The boys father sighed. "It's alright. Come on, we've still got your wand to get."

"Melody's still got to get her wand, is it okay if we accompany you both?" Dea asked, shifting the bags already in her hands. The man considered it for a moment, before nodding and turning towards Olivanders.

The group of four entered the empty shop and spent the next half hour finding their wands. Remus got his after the fourth try, ending up with a pliable Cypress wand, ten and one quarter inches with unicorn hair as his wand. He grinned and studied the smooth wood with a knob at the end.

It took a little longer to find a match for Melody, but after seven wands, three broken vases and a splintered chair, she finally found her match. The instant her hand grew nearer to the wand, she felt a warm tingly sensation rush up her spine. 

Carefully wrapping her fingers around the carved hilt, a rush of warmth sped through her and blue sparks lit up the tip of her wand.

"Rowan wood with a Pheonix feather core, fourteen and a half inches with a slightly yeilding flexability." Mr Ollivander told her. He explained that Rowan wands were known for being powerful in duels and producing exceptionally powerful defensive charms. Remus and his father, Lyall Lupin, parted ways with Melody and Dea after that. 

Their last stop for the day was Magical Menagerie. When they entered the cramped shop, filled to the brim with owls and various other animals- magical and not.

"Now, you can either get an owl or a cat. Choose wisely, sweet."

Melody browsed over the owls, scratching a few as she did, but found herself mesmorised by a small cat barely out of kittenhood. It was a little thing, dark grey, almost black in colour with bright hazel eyes. The little label on the cage said his name was Jinx and was already house trained. Melody smiled and picked up its carrier, walking over to her mother.

Dea looked at Jinx, confirmed Melody's choice, smiled, and went to pay the eleven galleons he cost to the store owner.

They packed Melody's trunk that night after heading out to a muggle shop for Jinx. Melody couldn't wait for September first to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Melody and her parents pulled up at Kings Cross Station a few days later on September first. The platforms were bustling with activity, and if Dea hadn't already known where to go they may have been in trouble.

Melody stared at the brick wall between platforms nine and ten, glancing back at her mother suspiciously. Even she knew you couldn't just _walk through walls_! It went against the laws of physics she'd studied in school, magic be dammed. Then a thought struck her, and she turned to her mother.

" _Is the wall really there? Or is it a hole that just looks like a wall because of magic?_ " She signed. Her father, having seen what she'd said, nodded in agreement.

"Is it, Dea honey? You did say something about a ward that kept people away from it. Maybe that's why. Looks like a wall because of some ward thing, or whatever its called."

Melody's mother opened her mouth, then closed it, before her own green eyes drifted to the wall with a more critical eye than before.

"You know what? I actually don't know. Maybe you should ask one of your Professors when you get to Hogwarts, Mels?" The redhead nodded at her mother, turning back to the wall and adjusting her grip on her trolly. She took a deep breath and walked determinedly towards the wall, and only managed to hesitate for a few seconds before going straight through.

There was a moment of darkness, but that was about it, then she was suddenly surrounded by people. There was shouting, the indignant screetching of owls and growling of the odd cat everywhere. The train was hissing out steam and children, young and old, clammering onto the carrages with their trunks and pets in tow.

Melody sucked in a breath. She'd never been good with big crowds like this. Her Dad placed a comforting hand on her shoulder with a grounding squeeze, despite her flinch at their suddence appearance by her side.

Both Charlie and Dea knealed in front of her, each taking a hand, once they'd moved away from the entrance a bit. Her Mum brushed a stray strand of Melody's short hair behind her ear and smiled at her daughter.

"We are so proud of you sweetie," Her father told her, a strained smile on his face. His brown eyes were wet as he sucked in a shakey lungful of air. "We love you so much, and I'm sure you'll make lots of great friends and do really well in your work just like always, okay?"

Melody nodded mutely, sniffing slightly. " _I'll try._ " She mouthed back soundlessly, as her hands were occupied.

"We'll miss you so much, Mel." They pulled her into a feirce hug for a long moment, until the train gave a warning whistle and they had to pull back.

"Go on, or you'll miss the train."

"And make sure to send us a letter about what house you're in!"

Hauling her trunk and cat carrier up the steps, she waved to her parents with a smile and went to find somehwere to sit. She evertually found an empty compartment with no-one but a young boy with dark brown- almost black hair and blue eyes that met hers when she awkwardly slid the door open.

" _Can I...?_ " She mouthed shyly, gesturing to the compartment. The boy nodded, staring at her as she stowed her trunk and sat down with Jinx in her lap, freed from his 'prison' for now.

"Hi." The boy said nervously. Melody smiled and waved a small hello.

He swallowed and shifted in his seat, figetting with his hands. "Right, well, I'm Lysander. Lysander Celaeno, halfblood." The boy- Lysander, stuck out his hand, which she shook. There was a pause once they let go. "And you are...?" He prompted, just as the train jolted into motion.

Melody jumped in surprise, and nervously signed her name, wincing a little as she did so. Lysanders face shifted in surprise.

"Oh! Are you..." He began, over annunciating the words. Melody giggled a little and shook her head. She bared her throat and tapped with two fingers where her voice box was and shook her head.

Lysander frowned for a second, before his face lit up in realisation. "You can't speak?" He ventured. Melody grinned, nodding. "Well, it's good my little cousin is deaf." He muttered to himself and raised his hands.

" _It's nice to meet you Melody._ " He signed slowly, it was obvious he didn't use the language very often. Melody grinned and gave a little happy clap.

" _It's nice to meet you too! It's hard to meet people when you can't talk to them._ " She signed back, slowing down a little for his sake. He looked visibly grateful when she did.

Lysander smiled and dropped his hands. "So, who's this little guy?" He asked aloud, gesturing to the now alseep cat in Melody's lap.

" _His name is Jinx._ "

"Jinx?" He laughed, and it was a beautiful thing. Melody decided she very much liked it when he laughed. His whole face creased up with his grin and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle. She laughed silently along with him.

" _I thought it was funny, too._ " She told him. " _It's one of the reasons I chose him._ " She then confessed after a moment. Lysander just laughed again, shaking his head.

They both settled into easy conversation using a mixture of sign language and speech (on Lysanders part anyway), all the while laughing at Jinx getting spooked by Lysanders horned owl, Old Peculiar. The owl had been his fathers from his seventh year at Hogwarts and had a strange obsession with fire. It apparently liked to stare at it, then occasionally try to eat it, never learning from its mistake. Thus the name Old Peculiar. 

Lysander bought each of them a chocolate frog, which Melody refused to eat until it had used its single hop and become lifeless once again. When Lysander questioned her, she simply said that if its one purpose in life was to hop a single time before it 'died', then who was she to stop that from happening?

Lysander then looked guiltily at his chocolate frog packet and fiddled with it nervously.

" _I don't think any less of you, it's only chocolate._ " She told him after she'd captured his attention. He nodded, tension leaving his frame instantly. 

At sunset, the compartment lights were switched on and they both got changed into their robes, backs to each other and the curtain at the door drawn closed. They got dressed quickly, after a short chase in which Jinx had decided he rather liked Lysanders tie and got it into his little fuzzy head that it was his to keep. But Melody saw, from the look in his hazel eyes, that the little troublemaker knew exactly what he was doing and was rather proud of himself. 

An hour later, it was completely dark outside when the train pulled to a hissing stop. Their animals were placed back in their carriers and trunks were pulled down as they made their way off the train.

Leaving their things (and animals) in a pile to be taken to the castle by someone else, they made their way over to a giant of a man calling them all over, an oversized lanturn swaying in his hand.

Lysander reached out to grip her hand and sqeezed. When Melody looked, she saw he looked scared. She then realised he probably hadn't noticed the hand holding and so let it slide, deciding it best not to draw attention to it and instead gently guided him forward towards the other first years.

The giant man smiled down at them once they were the only ones left on the platform.

"Tha' all of you, then? Righ' you lot, come along, an' watch yer step! Don't need no one in the 'ospital wing on their firs' day!"

Melody and Lysander shared a look and duitifully followed the large man down a dark and winding path towards what seemed to be a large lake. Along the way, the man, Hagrid, as he'd introduced himself, he continued to babble, mostly 'Watch yer step 'ere!' or 'Hogwarts will be yer new home!'. Stuff like that. 

Melody liked Hagrid, he was clearly a very cheerful person. She wondered if he taught anything. He'd said he was the grounds keeper, but maybe that wasn't all he did? Either way, she resolved to talk to him sometime. Or well, write to him.

When they finally reached the lake, there were about a dozen boats with small lanturns waiting for them.

"All righ'! Four to a boat, hurry up!"

Lysander and Melody made a beeling for the closest boat and sat down. Next to them, there was a bit of a rucus as two boys (both dark hair, one with long hair, the other with glasses) shoved each other around. A short pudgey boy with light hair got in with them, then Melody spotted the fourth boy and grinned.

She gave a sharp whistle with her fingers, grabbing Remus' attention. He looked over at her and she waved. He smiled, glanced at the boat with the still shoving boys, and changed directions and got in with them.

"Hey." He greeted, then turned to Lysander, who was once again shifting anxiously. "Remus Lupin." Remus stuck out his hand and Lysander took it, shaking once then releasing.

"Lysander Celaeno." He responded quietly. After that they fell into a comfortable sort of silence until the boats started moving on their own and distraction overcame all the eleven year olds as they took in the area around them.

A minute later they passed around a bend of trees and there was the castle, lit up and absolutely gorgeous against the night sky and low set moon. There was a collective gasp from all the first years as they all caught sight of Hogwarts at about the same time.

Melody could get used to a sight like that.


	5. Chapter 5

The wonderful boat ride didn't seem to last nearly long enough, much to most everyone's dissapointment, including Melody's. 

Once they'd left the boats, Hagrid led them up a large set of stone stairs, through a darkened courtyard and through a large wooden door, carved with intricate patterns and lit by nothing but the two braziers on either side. Through that door and up another set of steps, Hagrid had left them at this point and vanished off down another corridor. 

They were met by Professor McGonagall, the same stern looking woman that had come to Melody's home.

Lysander took one look at the woman and paled, once again reaching blindly for her hand. She gently caught it and gave him a hard squeeze. He glanced at her, then down at their hands, and his cheeks went a bit red and went to pull away, but she held firm.

" _It's okay._ " She signed to him quickly and as subtly as she could with one hand as the group of first years reached the woman.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She greeted, and walked until she was facing the middle of the group. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses." She paused and cast a almost searching gaze over the students.

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She continued after a moment. "Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.

"I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Most students began to check themselves over and straighten anything they could in a mad scramble to look presentable. Melody herself smoothed down her robes with shaking hands and checked to make sure her short hair wasn't all over the place from the wind.

Lysander was pale once again and his hands were shaking as they frantically tried to smooth out wrinkles that weren't there. Remus was checking his robes as well, he looked nervous. Melody gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder and made the sign for good luck with a smile. He smiled back gratefully, even if he didn't understand the meaning that accompanied the gesture. 

Turning back to Lysander, the redhead carefully gripped the trembling hands in her own. The boy startled with a flinch and looked up quickly enough to make her wonder what could have caused such a reaction, but ignored it for the moment.

He looked terrified, blue eyes shinning with tears as he looked at her imploringly. Melody smiled encouragingly at him and released his hands so she could sign.

" _You'll be okay, there's no need to worry."_  She told him. The brunette opened his mouth to speak but evidently decided against it and instead raised his own hands.

" _But what if we get in different houses... I..._ "

" _We'll still be friends, Lysander. Promise._ " 

Lysander sagged in releif and made an awkward move forward as if to embrace her. Leaning forward Melody gave him a quick hug and pulled away just in time for McGonagall to lead them forward.

With a small flick of her wand, the doors to the hall opened and they were greeted with the sight of floating candles below what had to be an enchanted ceiling, four tables filled with students plus one at the end for the staff. She gripped Lysanders hand as they walked further in. The older students were staring at them and it was starting to make her anxious.

They stopped at the end of the tables, where a short stool sat with an old brown pointed hat atop it. Melody frowned at the hat. Why would there be an old hat sitting in the middle of the hall-

And then an invisible seam opened and the hat began to _sing_.

It was an odd sort of song, more of a poem than anything. The hat talked about itself, then of what it could do, and then said some words about each of the four houses, listing traits that were found in each house. Brave at heart Gryffindors, just and loyal Hufflepuffs, wit and learning in Ravenclaw, and cunning and ambitious Slytherins. 

Red and gold, yellow and black, blue and bronze, or green and silver. The house colours, from what she could see of the banners suspended above each of the four tables.

Names began being called out, in alphabetical order by last names. Lysander was third to be called, a Slytherin called Xanthe Carter and a Gryffindor called Sirius Black. He froze up and it took a gentle but forceful push to get him walking forwards. The boy sat stiffly on the stool and cringed as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. 

Less than half a minute later, the seam reopened. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lysander slummped and quickly hopped off the chair and headed towards the Hufflepuff table, sparing an unsure glance at Melody before sitting down. Smiling shyly at the students that greeted him.

A few names later and it was finally her turn.

"Jones, Melody."

The red head swallowed and stepped forward, gripping her hands to stop the shaking as she appraoched the stool, gingerly sitting down. The hat was dropped on her head and hid her view of the hall.

 _"Hmmm... Intellegent, yes. Kind as well... interesting, interesting..."_ A voice sounded in her head.

" _Hello?_ " She thought cautiously.

_"Shh, child, I'll be done in a moment. Some determination, dedication... hmm, yes. I think I've got it. Better be..._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Abruptly the hat was removed from her head and she stood, a little bit in shock. There was clapping, as there always was when someone was sorted, and she walked quickly towards Lysander and sat down next to him, letting out a breath of relief.

After that, she was able to watch the sorting with a lot less nerves now.

Remus got into Gryffindor, along with the boy with dark hair and glasses, whose name was apparently James Potter. Hufflepuff got four other boys and a pair of identical twin girls. Brown hair, brown eyes. Antonia and Anabella Fitzgerald, or as they preferred, Toni and Bella. 

Melody and the twins got on well, with Lysander translating for her. She really was regretting not being able to take her little noteboard and marker with her to Hogwarts. The girls were smart, smart in a way it was surprising they weren't in Ravenclaw, but in the short time she'd known them, Melody could tell they had big hearts and weren't always too sure on how to use them.

They liked to joke, and just had an around cheerful demenaur. Bella was a bit quieter than her twin though, but she had the kind of humour that just snuck up on you that more than made up for it. Toni was louder, and liked to crack jokes at every chance she got. And they both liked to sass, it was quite amusing to watch. They ate and spoke through the feast with unexpected ease for having not known each other for long. Lysander relaxed not long after the food appeared in front of them after Dumbledore said a few nonsense words at them.

After dinner, the Hufflepuffs waited until last to leave the hall and the house prefects led them down towards, apparently, the kitchens, and stopped at a heap of barrels.

"The barrel two from the bottom, and middle of the second row, will open the door if tapped in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. As a security device to repel non-Hufflepuffs, tapping on the wrong barrel, or tapping the incorrect number of times, results in one of the other lids bursting off and drenching the interloper in vinegar. The other houses boast their common room security, but ours is the only one with a trap." The prefect told them with a grin. He then demonstraited on how to open the door and led them through.

The circular area was warm and cozy, it felt homely and inviting. The windows were round and the room was colured with earthly yellows and browns, with various green plantlife in pots about the place. The chairs looked soft and cushy, and the fireplace warm. Melody smiled.

The prefects gave them a long speech about the house, that Melody frankly didn't really hear a word of. This place was just too amazing and the thought of being here for seven years was both terrifying and exciting.

"Girls on the left, boys on the right. Boys and girls are not permitted entry to each others dorms at any time. You'll find your things already in your rooms. We wish you a good nights sleep and good luck with your first day of classes."

There were three four poster beds in the room with their trunks lying at their feet. Looks like it would be just her and the twins. Hufflepuff did not do well for new girls this year it seemed.

Signing a quick goodnight to Antonia and Anabella, Melody slipped into her night clothes and released Jinx from his carrier and set him on the bed with her, drawing the curtains closed.

She slipped under the warm covers and lay down on the sinfully soft mattress with a sigh, turning on her side and closing her eyes, smiling faintly as Jinx butted his head against her chin and curled up into her side.


End file.
